


Comfort

by aural_stimulatn



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Secret Six
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aural_stimulatn/pseuds/aural_stimulatn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scandal helps Bane through his first night of detox,  and he helps her through a rough time as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally for the LJ community "rarecomicskink", in which the prompter asked for 'Scandal/Bane ~ despite her current relationship and his father-like feelings for her, they end up having sex.'

She shudders against the body that pulls her closer with a moan. The large hands and strong thighs that wrap around her remind her of something from ... before. She's naked now, having traded the boundaries of her boxers and tank top for the comfort of skin-on-skin touch somewhere during the night. Half-lucid, Scandal knows her dreams are playing tricks on her, and the body beside her, seemingly all around her, isn't who she thinks it is. But she snuggles close, because it's nice to pretend.

It becomes more difficult to pretend, however, as she feels the hard prominence of what feels like a fifth appendage pushing into her thigh. The body beside her screams louder now, so she shakes Bane awake to end the nightmare.

They talk for a minute, holding each other tight as ever. Scandal confesses her amorous memories of her dead lover; unconscious that as she talks her hips are rolling against him. She stops, shocked when her motions cause her pussy to slide against the tip of his monstrous cock. She looks up, eyes offering an apology, but he simply pats her hair until she relaxes, laying her head back on his chest. "I can comfort you, too," he offers, in a softer whisper than Scandal thought him capable of.

 _Comfort._ Not something she's used to. Not recently, anyway. His cock is rubbing down the length of her sex; she groans every time the tip catches her clit and tells herself this is all in the name of comfort. In the name of Kay's memory. She tells herself as long as there's not consummation...

But Bane is shifting on top of her, maintaining both their contact and rhythm, and being careful not to crush her under his weight. Their eyes meet again--his are asking a question, hers are saying anything but "no." He pushes into her gently at first. She winces, but not from pain--she's been stretched far worse than this. She knows her thoughts betray one woman while her actions betray another, so she tries to not think, just _feel_.

Bane pushes into her harder now, and she responds by pushing back, offering more. Her legs wrap around the backs of his thighs; her hands claw at the blades of his shoulders. The sweat they're both covered in is more residual from their feverish dreams than from their current state, which seems to come easily for both of them.

He comes with a powerful grunt but continues to drill her until she comes a minute later. He holds a hand over her mouth to quiet the scream that he's only ever heard through the walls.

She lays against him, in the same position as before, silent until the racing of her heart returns to normal. "Bane," she says finally, without looking up. "This can never mean anything."

He strokes her hair, also just as calm as before. "I know. But it still means something."


End file.
